guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skills by capture location
__NOEDITSECTION__ These are skills organized by their capture location. *Elite skills are shown in bold and begin appearing here. *Questable skills are shown in italics. To save skill points, avoid capturing these and wait to get them as quest rewards. To see which quest offers the skill, refer to the skill's article. *For each skill, the boss to capture it from (using a Signet of Capture) is linked with a preceding "⇒". *Trivial captures (those that come after passing a trainer in a main city with the skill) are omitted. Factions Elite skill locations These are skills organized by their capture location. {| border=1 cellpadding=1 cellspacing=0 !rowspan=2 width=11%|Location !width=11%| !width=11%| !width=11%| !width=11%| !width=11%| !width=11%| !width=11%| !width=11%| |- !bgcolor=Yellow| Warrior !bgcolor=GreenYellow| Ranger !bgcolor=SkyBlue| Monk !bgcolor=MediumSeaGreen| Necromancer !bgcolor=Orchid| Mesmer !bgcolor=LightCoral| Elementalist !bgcolor=Silver|Assassin !bgcolor=LightBlue|Ritualist |- |colspan=9 align=center|''This list does not contain regular skills.'' Kaineng City |- | Bukdek Byway |bgcolor=LightYellow | ⇒ Triple Chop |bgcolor=Honeydew | |bgcolor=LightCyan | |bgcolor=Aquamarine | |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| ⇒ Expel Hexes |bgcolor=MistyRose | |bgcolor=Silver | ⇒ Palm Strike |bgcolor=LightBlue | |- | Wajjun Bazaar |bgcolor=LightYellow | ⇒ Quivering Blade |bgcolor=Honeydew | |bgcolor=LightCyan | ⇒ Word of Censure |bgcolor=Aquamarine | |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| |bgcolor=MistyRose | ⇒ Double Dragon |bgcolor=Silver | |bgcolor=LightBlue | |- | The Undercity |bgcolor=LightYellow | |bgcolor=Honeydew | |bgcolor=LightCyan | ⇒ Ray of Judgement |bgcolor=Aquamarine | ⇒ Order of Apostasy |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| ⇒ Shatter Storm |bgcolor=MistyRose | ⇒ Mind Freeze ⇒ Elemental Attunement |bgcolor=Silver | ⇒ Flashing Blades |bgcolor=LightBlue | |- | Vizunah Square |bgcolor=LightYellow | |bgcolor=Honeydew | ⇒ Broad Head Arrow |bgcolor=LightCyan | |bgcolor=Aquamarine | ⇒ Order of Apostasy |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| ⇒ Stolen Speed |bgcolor=MistyRose | |bgcolor=Silver | ⇒ Shadow Form |bgcolor=LightBlue | ⇒ Weapon of Quickening |- | Dragon's Throat |bgcolor=LightYellow | ⇒ Enraged Smash |bgcolor=Honeydew | ⇒ Broad Head Arrow |bgcolor=LightCyan | ⇒ Ray of Judgement |bgcolor=Aquamarine | ⇒ Order of Apostasy |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| ⇒ Stolen Speed |bgcolor=MistyRose | ⇒ unknown elementalist elite, probably Mind Burn |bgcolor=Silver | ⇒ Shadow Form |bgcolor=LightBlue | ⇒ Weapon of Quickening |- | Shadow's Passage |bgcolor=LightYellow | ⇒ Enraged Smash |bgcolor=Honeydew | |bgcolor=LightCyan | |bgcolor=Aquamarine | |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| |bgcolor=MistyRose | |bgcolor=Silver | |bgcolor=LightBlue | |- | Nahpui Quarter |bgcolor=LightYellow | |bgcolor=Honeydew | |bgcolor=LightCyan | ⇒ Signet of Judgement |bgcolor=Aquamarine | ⇒ Grenth's Balance |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| ⇒ Lyssa's Aura |bgcolor=MistyRose | ⇒ Lightning Surge |bgcolor=Silver | |bgcolor=LightBlue | |- | Xaquang Skyway |bgcolor=LightYellow | |bgcolor=Honeydew | |bgcolor=LightCyan | |bgcolor=Aquamarine | ⇒ Animate Flesh Golem |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| |bgcolor=MistyRose | |bgcolor=Silver | |bgcolor=LightBlue | ⇒ Tranquil Was Tanasen |- | Tahnnakai Temple (Mission) |bgcolor=LightYellow | ⇒ Auspicious Parry |bgcolor=Honeydew | ⇒ Famine |bgcolor=LightCyan | ⇒ Spell Breaker |bgcolor=Aquamarine | ⇒ Wail of Doom |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| ⇒ Arcane Languor |bgcolor=MistyRose | ⇒ Star Burst |bgcolor=Silver | ⇒ Seeping Wound |bgcolor=LightBlue | ⇒ Defiant Was Xinrae |- | Tahnnakai Temple (Explorable) |bgcolor=LightYellow | |bgcolor=Honeydew | |bgcolor=LightCyan | |bgcolor=Aquamarine | |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| |bgcolor=MistyRose | |bgcolor=Silver | |bgcolor=LightBlue | ⇒ Wanderlust |- | Shenzun Tunnels |bgcolor=LightYellow | |bgcolor=Honeydew | |bgcolor=LightCyan | |bgcolor=Aquamarine | |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| |bgcolor=MistyRose | |bgcolor=Silver | |bgcolor=LightBlue | ⇒ Spirit Channeling |- | Sunjiang District (explorable) |bgcolor=LightYellow | |bgcolor=Honeydew | ⇒ Broad Head Arrow |bgcolor=LightCyan | |bgcolor=Aquamarine | |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| |bgcolor=MistyRose | |bgcolor=Silver | |bgcolor=LightBlue | |- | Sunjiang District |bgcolor=LightYellow | |bgcolor=Honeydew | |bgcolor=LightCyan | ⇒ Life Sheath |bgcolor=Aquamarine | |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| ⇒ unknown |bgcolor=MistyRose | ⇒ Mirror of Ice |bgcolor=Silver | ⇒ Temple Strike |bgcolor=LightBlue | |- |colspan=9 align=center| Outside the city |- | Pongmei Valley |bgcolor=LightYellow | |bgcolor=Honeydew | |bgcolor=LightCyan | |bgcolor=Aquamarine | |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| |bgcolor=MistyRose | |bgcolor=Silver | ⇒ Way of the Empty Palm |bgcolor=LightBlue | ⇒ Weapon of Quickening |- |colspan=9 align=center| Echovald Forest |- | Arborstone |bgcolor=LightYellow | ⇒ Forceful Blow |bgcolor=Honeydew | ⇒ Lacerate/Spike Trap |bgcolor=LightCyan | |bgcolor=Aquamarine | |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| ⇒ Energy Surge |bgcolor=MistyRose | ⇒ Shatterstone |bgcolor=Silver | |bgcolor=LightBlue | |- | Altrumm Ruins |bgcolor=LightYellow | ⇒ Forceful Blow |bgcolor=Honeydew | |bgcolor=LightCyan | ⇒ Shield of Regeneration |bgcolor=Aquamarine | ⇒ Weaken Knees |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| |bgcolor=MistyRose | ⇒ Shockwave |bgcolor=Silver | |bgcolor=LightBlue | |- | Drazach Thicket |bgcolor=LightYellow | |bgcolor=Honeydew | |bgcolor=LightCyan | |bgcolor=Aquamarine | |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| |bgcolor=MistyRose | |bgcolor=Silver | |bgcolor=LightBlue | ⇒ Attuned Was Songkai, '⇒ Clamor of Souls |- | Ferndale |bgcolor=LightYellow | |bgcolor=Honeydew | |bgcolor=LightCyan | |bgcolor=Aquamarine | '⇒ Plague Signet |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| ⇒ Mantra of Recovery |bgcolor=MistyRose | |bgcolor=Silver | |bgcolor=LightBlue | |- | Melandru's Hope |bgcolor=LightYellow | |bgcolor=Honeydew | ⇒ (confirm pls) Archer's Signet, ⇒ unknown |bgcolor=LightCyan | ⇒ Empathic Removal |bgcolor=Aquamarine | ⇒ (quest) Vampiric Spirit ⇒ (confirm pls) Weaken Knees |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| |bgcolor=MistyRose | |bgcolor=Silver | ⇒ Locust's Fury |bgcolor=LightBlue | ⇒ Spirit Light Weapon |- |colspan=9 align=center| Jade Sea |- | Boreas Seabed |bgcolor=LightYellow | ⇒ Dragon Slash |bgcolor=Honeydew | ⇒ Barrage ⇒ unknown |bgcolor=LightCyan | ⇒ Life Sheath |bgcolor=Aquamarine | |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| ⇒ Power Leech |bgcolor=MistyRose | ⇒ Mind Burn |bgcolor=Silver | |bgcolor=LightBlue | |- | Zos Shivros Channel |bgcolor=LightYellow | |bgcolor=Honeydew | |bgcolor=LightCyan | |bgcolor=Aquamarine | |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| |bgcolor=MistyRose | ⇒ Ward Against Harm |bgcolor=Silver | |bgcolor=LightBlue | |- | Archipelagos |bgcolor=LightYellow | |bgcolor=Honeydew | ⇒ Melandru's Shot |bgcolor=LightCyan | ⇒ Healing Light ⇒ Blessed Light |bgcolor=Aquamarine | |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| ⇒ Energy Drain |bgcolor=MistyRose | ⇒ Second Wind |bgcolor=Silver | |bgcolor=LightBlue | ⇒ Grasping Was Kuurong |- | Maishang Hills |bgcolor=LightYellow | ⇒ (quest) Attack the Kurzicks |bgcolor=Honeydew | |bgcolor=LightCyan | |bgcolor=Aquamarine | ⇒ unknown ⇒ Discord |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| |bgcolor=MistyRose | ⇒ Unsteady Ground ⇒ Lightning Surge |bgcolor=Silver | ⇒ Siphon Strength |bgcolor=LightBlue | |- | Mount Qinkai |bgcolor=LightYellow | ⇒ (quest) Battle Rage |bgcolor=Honeydew | ⇒ Trapper's Focus |bgcolor=LightCyan | ⇒ Withdraw Hexes |bgcolor=Aquamarine | |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| |bgcolor=MistyRose | |bgcolor=Silver | |bgcolor=LightBlue | ⇒ Consume Soul |- | Silent Surf |bgcolor=LightYellow | ⇒ Devastating Hammer |bgcolor=Honeydew | ⇒ Quick Shot |bgcolor=LightCyan | ⇒ Signet of Judgement |bgcolor=Aquamarine | ⇒ ((unknown)) |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| ⇒ ((unknown)) |bgcolor=MistyRose | ⇒ Gust |bgcolor=Silver | |bgcolor=LightBlue | |- | Unwaking Waters (Mission) |bgcolor=LightYellow | |bgcolor=Honeydew | ⇒ Broad Head Arrow |bgcolor=LightCyan | |bgcolor=Aquamarine | |bgcolor=LavenderBlush| |bgcolor=MistyRose | ⇒ Mind Burn |bgcolor=Silver | |bgcolor=LightBlue | ⇒ Weapon of Quickening